Touhou: Unmei no Tatakai
by ZexalEronRelOs
Summary: One day, brother and sister Yuki and Fuyu Usagi go on a family trip to their aunt's shrine and discover an old journal dating back to the creation of the mystical land of Gensokyo. After nearly a decade, they perform a teleportation spell from the journal and upon arrival, land in different places in Gensokyo. The siblings must survive long enough to reunite and find a way out.
1. Artifact

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TOUHOU PROJECT. THAT HONOR GOES TO ZUN OF TEAM SHANGHAI ALICE. However, this story DOES belong to me. If this bears any similarities to any already existing works on this site, I will work to make sure that is not so. Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Added a cover photo, but it does not belong to me. I don't know who the artist is, but it belongs to them.**

* * *

 **Touhou: Unmei no Tatakai**

 **Prologue: Discovery**

* * *

 _8:57PM, Second Saturday of August, 2009 - Moriya Shrine, Outside World_

"Fuyu! Mom said we have to go to bed now, stop running around!", said a 11 year old boy named Yuki Usagi, who was currently trying to catch his 9 year old sister Fuyu Usagi. "But Onii-chan, I want to go play with Sanae some more!", Fuyu said as she ran down the hall in her pink frog-print pajamas.

Yuki caught up to Fuyu and picked her up from behind. "Sanae has to go to bed too, you know.", He said, Fuyu squirming in his grip. _"She's probably praying to the goddesses Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama right now anyway.",_ Yuki thought as he turned around to walk Fuyu and himself towards their room. "Anyway, don't worry. I found something out in the forest while you were out shopping with Mom.", he whispered.

"Oh! Wha-!?", Yuki covered Fuyu's mouth before she practically announced Yuki's plan to everyone in the shrine. "Shhh! I don't want anyone else to know about this, so we'll go after everyone's gone to bed.", Yuki whispered. Fuyu nodded and Yuki finally put her down.

Fuyu frowned. "But what about Sanae? Is she gonna come with us?", she asked, following Yuki as he started walking back towards their room. "Nah. I don't want to trouble her since she just started her shrine maiden training this week.", Yuki turned to the sliding door to their room and opened it. They walked inside and Yuki went to his backpack, pulling out a flashlight.

"What do we do now?", Fuyu asked, curling a lock of her brown hair around her finger while looking out the small round window that was high up the wall that faced outside. "Now we wait. Let's get in our futons in case someone decides to come in.", Yuki said, pulling his futon out of the closet on the left side of the room.

After laying down their futons and settling in, Yuki and Fuyu waited quietly for about 10 minutes. There were sounds of movement beyond the door and they heard their parents say good night to their aunt. After hearing some doors slide open and closed, Fuyu turned to her brother and asked, "Onii-chan, can we go yet? It feels like we've been waiting for 30 minutes already.", She asked impatiently.

"Hold on a moment, lemme check." Yuki got out of his futon and quietly walked towards the door. He slid it open just enough to stick his head out and saw it was dark. He looked to the right towards the main room and saw that the light was off. He didn't see his aunt either, so he assumed she went bed as well. Yuki pulled his head back in and slid the door closed.

I'm surprised at how quickly everyone went to bed. I honestly thought it would take longer than this.", Yuki said with a smile. Fuyu's face instantly lit up. "Does this mean we can go now?!", Fuyu whispered excitedly, lifting herself up. Yuki nodded and Fuyu almost started jumping for joy, but he stopped her just in time."Be quiet, Fuyu. We don't want to alarm Mom, Dad, and Auntie." Yuki said in a quieter started to swing her arms back and forth as an alternative. "Sorry." She said, a smile shining on her face, illuminated be the light of the moon.

"Let's grab our coats, so we don't get cold while we're out.", Yuki said, walking back towards the closet. Fuyu tilted her head in confusion."But Onii-chan, it's Summer." Yuki stopped as he was about to open the closet, and Fuyu started giggling at his reaction. "Oops. I forgot." Yuki admitted, scratching the back of his head, smiling. He walked toward the door and motioned for Fuyu to follow. "Come on, let's go."

Yuki slowly opened the door again, checked down the hall one last time and listened for the other occupants just to be sure, then carefully opened it just enough to let himself and Fuyu slip through. They walked as quietly as they could towards the main room of the shrine and quickly put on their shoes. Yuki opened the front door and checked back down the hall, just in case someone decided to leave their room, and slipped through, with Fuyu following suit.

Once they were outside, they stretched simultaneously. "Alright, follow me." Yuki told Fuyu. "We have to go further up the hill to get to where I want to show you, so let's hurry so that we're not out for too long." He started walking towards the back of the shrine, Fuyu following closely behind.

"What is it you want to show me anyway? You didn't tell me earlier." Fuyu asked, looking at the surrounding forest and listening to the ambient noise of crickets and cicadas chirping. Yuki continued walking quietly for a few seconds, looking around at the scenery in front of him to make sure he was going in the right direction. "Oh, about that." He said, looking at Fuyu over his shoulder. "Uh... Would you believe me if I told you there was another shrine on this mountain?"

Fuyu looked at her brother in confusion, but was interested. "What? I thought the Moriya Shrine was the only shrine here." "Would you believe me if I told you it was old and abandoned? That it was probably built over a hundred years ago?" Yuki asked, stepping over tree roots and pushing some low hanging branches out of the way for Fuyu."Onii-chan, if there's another shrine, how come we-" Fuyu stopped mid sentence as they came up to exactly what Yuki described. An old, abandoned shrine standing in the middle of a clearing, the light of the full moon allowing for a detailed view of its cracked and rotting wooden structure. Fuyu's mouth fell open in surprise. "Haven't heard about it..."

Yuki smiled as he walked forward onto the dirt path that led to the steps of the old shrine. He turned back to face Fuyu and placed his right fist on his hip. "I'm not so sure of it myself, but it's what's inside that's more interesting." he said as he held out his hand for Fuyu to grab. "Hold my hand while we're in there. It's much darker than the section of the forest we just walked through, even with all the holes in the roof." Fuyu shook away her surprise and nodded, grabbing her brother's hand.

Yuki turned back towards the shrine and walked up the steps leading to the front doors of the shrine, which had several large tears in it. "Hold your breath, it'll become dusty once I open the door." He instructed, putting the hand holding the flashlight onto the door. Once he saw Fuyu put her free hand over her mouth, Yuki slid the right door open and a cloud of dust burst out from the inside. They shielded their eyes until they were sure the dust had settled. As they walked into the main room of the shrine, the floorboards creaking in protest to their combined weight. Once they passed the door, it suddenly slammed shut, and they both jumped in surprise.

Fuyu suddenly put a death grip on her brother's arm. "W- what's in here exactly, Onii-chan?", she asked, staring wide-eyed at the doors. "A bunch of old stuff, but if you want to know about what just happened, I have no idea what that was. That didn't happen when I first came here." Yuki said as he urged his sister to follow him, which she did without hesitation. "Then let's just get this over with." Fuyu said, slightly tightening her grip on Yuki's arm.

Yuki led them to an open door and they entered. It was a bedroom, with a dresser, drawers, and a bed to fit one person. He went over to the drawers and opened the top one, then a confused look made its way to his face. "Wha- what happened? It was here earlier!" Yuki asked to no one in particular, which made Fuyu just as confused. "What was here earlier? What do you mean?" She asked, slightly frightened at her brother's distress.

"There was a journal here, but it's-" "Very nostalgic indeed." Yuki was interrupted by a voice from behind the Fuyu and himself. They both jumped and turned towards the source of the voice to see a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties in a very elaborate long sleeved white dress that looked to be a mixture of Eastern and Western culture, with a long purple tabard with a yin-yang design near the bottom on the front, and long golden hair that nearly touched the floor topped with a mob cap that had a thin red ribbon on the front. She was holding a parasol and seemed to be sitting on the air, her legs crossed casually. "I remember when I gave the young shrine maiden this journal, but that was several hundred years ago." Said the mysterious woman. She closed the journal in her hand and slid off her "seat", and stood. She towered over the Usagi siblings, and it scared them a little bit more.

"Young boy." She addressed Yuki, who jumped as he moved Fuyu behind him. "What brings you and your little sister out to an old shrine in the middle a forest so late at night? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

"W- who are you? What do you want... with me and my sister? When did you get in here?" Yuki gulped down a lump in his throat, trying his hardest to not seem afraid in front of Fuyu. His response drew an amused laugh out of the strange woman. "Avoiding questions is quite rude, but if you must know, you may call me Yukari. Now, why did you bring your sister here at such a dangerous time?"

Yuki looked back at Fuyu, who gripped his hand tightly. He turned back to Yukari and spoke. "All I wanted was to grab the journal and return to the shrine. I didn't want to endanger Fuyu..." Yukari nodded and closed her eyes in thought. "Well, did you know this journal contains ancient magic that could be potentially dangerous if handled incorrectly?" She asked, which surprised Yuki. He shook his head. Yukari smiled and opened her eyes. "However, if that is all you wanted, I will let you leave with this journal, so long as you promise me one thing." Yuki looked confused, but nodded again.

"W-what is it?" Yuki asked, desperate to just leave, even if he couldn't get the journal. Yukari's smile just grew wider. "This little incident never happened, and we never met, understood?" She asked, as Yuki and Fuyu suddenly felt sleepy. Yuki tried looking up at Yukari, but his eyelids were unbelievably heavy, and he just looked down, only to see a vast expanse of eyes below him, and he began falling. However, he didn't have time to react as both he and Fuyu blacked out.

* * *

 _7:27AM, Second Sunday of August, 2009 – Moriya Shrine, Outside World_

"Yuki-kun, Fu-chan, it's time for breakfast! Mom made omlurice!" called Sanae from the entrance of their room. She was a young girl with long green hair, the same age as Yuki, and the cousin of the Usagi siblings. Both Yuki and Fuyu stirred from their deep sleep in their futons, and Yuki felt something underneath his pillow. "Okay Sanae-chan. We'll be out in a moment." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Alright! Don't take too long, or your food will get cold!" She said with a smile. Yuki laughed as Sanae slid the door closed.

Once the door was shut, Yuki took the items out from beneath his pillow, and saw that it was the journal from the old shrine and his flashlight. He looked confused, as he didn't remember when he put the journal under his pillow, much less actually going to the shrine with Fuyu like he planned. "Onii-chan, what's that?" Fuyu asked as she stretched and yawned.

"It the journal from the place I wanted to show you last night, but I don't remember going with you. Do you?" Yuki explained, looking at the journal and trying to remember exactly what happened last night. Fuyu thought for a moment and shook her head. "I don't think we went, but if you already have what you wanted to show me, we don't have to go." She said as she crawled out of her futon. Yuki was even more confused, but didn't think too much of it. "I guess so." He said. "Let's hurry up, I haven't had Auntie's omurice in ages." Yuki got up and went over to his backpack to pack the journal and his flashlight.

 _"What did happen last light?"_ Yuki thought to himself. After a moment of thinking, he shrugged and let it go. _"Oh well, as long as I have the journal, it doesn't matter."_ He proceeded to get dressed and went to breakfast with Fuyu and the rest of his family, never dwelling on those thoughts for the rest of their visit with Sanae.

* * *

So, that was the prologue of my first Touhou fanfic. :3 Although it took me ages to finalize everything, I finally got it put up here. :D I've actually been reading on this site since back in 2011, during my first year in middle school, and I've been working on my skills as an author from that point onward. Hopefully I can at least get some sort of feedback on this. :3 I hope you guys were able to enjoy my little story! I'm currently typing the actual first chapter, but I'm not so sure how long that will take. :/ I'm also a few days away from starting my senior year at Chula Vista High, so wish me luck! Please leave a review, as I would appreciate any helpful tips and/or suggestions in order to improve my story. :) Anyway, that'll be it for the time being. :D

See ya in the next chapter! :3  
 _ZexalEronRelOs_

 **EDIT 9/26/16:** Sorry for the huge delay guys. I don't want make any excuses, but to be honest, I've become quite lazy and distracted as of late. It doesn't help that I don't have a computer to work with at home. I'm also still suffering from Writer's Block, which is a pain. But it's been nearly three months since I released the prologue, and I need to get my lazy ass to work with my fic. There are people to please! I will procrastinate no longer! The first chapter should hopefully be up by the end of the week or so, so no more waiting. I'll get this done.

 **PS:** If you guys want to see the progress of this fic or any others I'll be working on in the future, all you need to do is look at my profile. I update it every now and then, but not very frequently. I'll keep you guys up to date as much as I can, so stay tuned.

See ya soon. :)  
 _ZexalEronRelOs_


	2. Magic

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Touhou Project. That's ZUN's job.**

 **Heya guys! :3 Welcome back to my fic! Sorry it's been a while, I've been dealing with some serious Writer's Block and it sucks. However, I've worked real hard to put this chapter together, having edited and proofread it several times. (Since I have no beta reader. :/) So hopefully you guys can enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! On a side note, I'm happy that this has had 135 views! :3 I know that's a pretty small amount, but it's still exciting just to see the prologue get that many views. :D Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Touhou: Unmei no Tatakai**

 **Chapter 1 - Departure**

* * *

 _12:14 AM, First Sunday of December - 1st floor Living Room, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo_

It was Winter in Gensokyo, and a blizzard was raging outside. Humans and Youkai alike were in their homes, sheltering themselves the best they could from the freezing temperatures outside. Near the edge of Misty Lake, its surface frozen over, sat one of Gensokyo's most recognizable locations. It was a great mansion that was three stories tall and built with bricks a deep shade of red, a wall surrounding its elegant garden and a clock tower protruding from the left side of the mansion's roof. This was the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Home of the vampire Remilia Scarlet.

Sitting on a sofa before a fire was Remilia. She wore a white long sleeved dress that went down to her ankles. It had a big red ribbon on her chest and smaller ones on the shoulders, with red lining on the ends of the sleeves, collar, and bottom. Her back was partially exposed due to the hole where her small bat wings came out of. Her shoulder length light blue hair was covered with a white mob cap, which had a ribbon wrapped around it, the bow coming out on the left side.

Gazing into the fire, Remilia sighed, bored at how uneventful Gensokyo had been recently, minus the party she had hosted last week. Though she didn't wish Gensokyo any harm, an Incident hadn't occurred in nearly six months. She at least wanted _something_ to happen, no matter how minor it was.

In her hands were a teacup and platter. She lifted the cup to her lips and sipped, only to realize that her cup was empty. Sighing in annoyance, Remilia called for a maid, but one of her fairy maids. She called for her head maid, who was a close friend and partner, and the only human in the mansion. She called for the Perfect and Elegant Maid, Sakuya Izayoi.

"Sakuya." She called in a normal voice. Despite how large the mansion was, and from wherever it was she came from, the maid in question had seemed to just blink into the room.

"Good evening, Mistress. What is it that you require?" Asked Sakuya, bowing in greeting. She stood up and waited for a response. Given that she was a maid, her dress was a dark blue, long-sleeved French maid outfit with a waist apron. She wore black stockings to keep her legs from becoming cold due to the weather, and had brown knee-high boots with straps going up the side. And finally, atop her head of silver hair was a standard maid headdress.

Remilia held out her cup and said, "I would like more tea. Perhaps with a little more blood this time." Sakuya nodded her head and instantly a platter appeared in her hands, with a steaming teapot, a small cup of sugar, and vial of shining red blood. Remilia smiled, thankful for her maid's ability to control time. Sakuya poured tea into the cup and proceeded to add the sugar and blood, all while retaining her perfect posture. Remilia took a sip and nodded in approval.

"Excellent work." Remilia said as she took another sip, enjoying the flavor of the tea. "Thank you, Sakuya." Sakuya smiled at her mistress and bowed.

"It is my pleasure, milady." She straightened once more and asked, "Is there anything else you require?" Remilia thought for a moment and nodded, the ribbon on her hat following her movement. "Yes actually." She said, taking a sip of tea. "It has been rather boring as of late, wouldn't you agree?"

Sakuya tilted her head in confusion at the sudden question, but quickly responded. "Well, I have to say Gensokyo has been rather peaceful lately, given that the Incident with the Lunarians was nearly a year ago. The harsh weather recently has also forced us to stay inside but there are still things to do around the mansion, if that's what you're asking."

Remilia shook head. "That's not what I meant. I will say it differently. Wouldn't it be nice if something interesting appeared at our doorstep?" Sakuya sighed and smiled at her lady's whimsical thoughts. This happened quite often. Especially when Remilia was bored.

Sakuya turned to gaze into the fire with Remilia and answered. "That would certainly be a surprise. I hope we are prepared, should that happen." Remilia nodded with confidence. "Worry not, Sakuya! We are prepared for whatever may come! Be it another giant meteor, or a large scale Incident, nothing can stand in our way!" Remilia laughed heartily and Sakuya let out a light laugh.

After calming down, Remilia turned back to Sakuya. "Now, I would like you to prepare my bed. I wish to rest after this last cup of tea." She said, taking a sip from her cup as if to prove her point. Sakuya bowed and nodded. "It shall be done." She said.

Before disappearing, Remilia called out one last time. "Oh, and Sakuya." The maid in question raised an eyebrow towards her mistress. "After you prepare my bed, you are free to do as you please for the rest of the night." A smile quickly made its way onto Sakuya's lips. "Think of this as a reward for your excellent services as of late. It has been a while since I last rewarded you after all."

Sakuya bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you Mistress Remilia! I shall set your bed, posthaste!" She said happily, and quickly disappeared to fulfill her lady's request.

Remilia listened to the fire crackling once more and sighed. "I wonder if fate can bring us something exciting. Perhaps soon." She thought aloud. She took another sip of her tea and began thinking of things that could possibly show up at her mansion, giggling quietly at a few of those possibilities.

* * *

 _1:55 AM, First Sunday of December - Room 4A, Super_ ⑨ _Motel – Kyoto, Japan, Outside World_

The streets of Kyoto were silent. As the city slept, the light snowfall covered it in a glistening sheet of white. Most people were sleeping peacefully in their beds with several layers of blankets while some slept lazily underneath a warm kotatsu. However, in a small motel that sat beneath the crescent moon were the Usagi siblings, who were wide awake despite the time. The siblings had been awake for nearly two hours, preparing for something no one would believe.

"Yuki-nii, will we be leaving soon?" Fuyu asked, sitting on the right side of the queen-sized bed facing the entrance of the motel room. She tucked a lock of her long, wavy brown hair behind her right ear and bit into a rice cracker. Fuyu wore a white, long sleeved dress shirt with a pink bow tied underneath the collar and a blue skirt that reached down to the middle of her calves and had white frill lining the bottom. Covering her legs were black stockings and a pair of red boots that stopped just above her ankles. Finally, on the right side of her head was a white hairclip.

Stepping out from the dim lighting of the bathroom was Yuki, now taller and more mature looking than he used to be. His outfit was simple. A pale brown long sleeved button-up shirt and blue jeans. On his feet were plain black work boots.

"Don' wury," ( _ **"** **Don't worry** **"**_ ) Yuki mumbled, his toothbrush still in his mouth. "M' almos dun." ( _ **"** **I'm almost done.** **"**_ ) He bit down on the toothbrush and bent down to unzip his backpack, pulling out an old journal. Its pages were brown and crispy with age. It was the same journal they had found at the old abandoned shrine behind where the Moriya Shirne used to be. Yuki tossed it onto the bed next to Fuyu.

"Re'ew da sell, suh we don' fugeh." ( ** _"_** _ **Review the spell, so we don't forget"**_ ) Yuki said as he walked back into the bathroom. "Alright, Just stop talking with stuff in your mouth." Fuyu scolded, inserting the rest of the rice cracker into her mouth with her index finger. After she finished eating, Fuyu grabbed the journal and fell onto her back, holding it with both hands before her face.

"Man. I can't believe it's been ten years since we found this old thing." She said, carefully opening the journal's cover and rereading the message left on the front page. The message read " _To my dear shrine maiden",_ however, there was nothing indicating just who it was that wrote the message or who this "shrine maiden" was that had originally owned the journal. Fuyu always wondered that every time she read the message. She heard the sound of water running for a few seconds and the light reflecting in the window from the bathroom disappeared.

"And to think it would contain something as incredible as magic..." Yuki muttered, walking out of the bathroom with his brushing supplies. "The chances were just way too small." He said, placing the items back into his backpack.

He yawned and sat moved to sit on the bed behind his little sister, stretching as he sat down. Fuyu rested the journal onto her chest and sighed, looking at Yuki while remaining on her back. "I wonder what Sanae would have said if we had shown her this before she left four years ago." Her brother nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't doubt that she would have actually believe us, since Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama are real-life goddesses." Yuki said, thinking back to the times when they would visit Sanae and their aunt. The sibliings thought that over in silence until Fuyu sat upright once more, laying down the journal.

"Anyway," She said, stretching with a smirk on her face. "Do we really need to review the spell again when we've been practicing it for what? A month and a half now?"She asked jokingly. Yuki cupped his chin in thought, but only for a second, as he had to admit his impatience. He really wanted to see this "Gensokyo" with his own two eyes and his little sister, who worked together with him to be able to make this dream become reality.

Yuki smiled as he turned towards his sister once more. "Why not? Let's get going." He said, picking himself up of the bed and grabbing his backpack. Fuyu's jaw dropped, surprised he actually took her joke seriously. Her brother was usually pretty strict when it came to spell practice.

"I'll admit. I've been waiting for this moment for years now." Yuki said, returning the journal to his backpack. Fuyu quickly closed her jaw and nodded, still shocked by her brother's agreement. "Alright." She said as they moved to put on their jackets and scarves.

Fuyu sighed once more, and turned her back to Yuki. Her eyes were downcast as she buttoned up her brown, double-breasted long coat which draped over her the top of her skirt. "What's wrong, Fuyu?" Her older brother asked, a concerned tone in his voice. Fuyu remained silent for a few seconds as she fastened the last button on her coat. "Fuyu?"Yuki asked once more.

She turned back towards her brother, looking at her feet while her arms were pressed onto her skirt nervously. "It's just... I..." She spoke, her vision beginning to blur. Yuki sighed and smiled sadly as he walked over to his little sister to comfort her.

"It's alright, Fuyu." He said, pulling her into a hug. Slowly and silently, Fuyu's tears began to fall as she returned her brother's hug tightly. "I can't believe we're..." She began, taking a deep breath while her body shuddered from her tears. "We're actually leaving everything behind to go to another world." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists against Yuki's back. "It's scary..."

Yuki rubbed Fuyu's back gently, his eyes focused on the white curtains that covered the window. "Of course." Yuki breathed. "But it'll be alright. I'll be by your side, right?" He asked, pulling away enough to where he could see his sister's face. She looked up and met his eyes, then slowly nodded. Yuki laughed at the site of his little sister's sad face nodding cutely and hugged her once more. Fuyu dug her nails into his back a little to make him stop, and he yelped a little in pain at the small stinging across his back.

His laughter ended and he pulled away once more, his hands moving to hold Fuyu's. "So don't worry. Onii-chan is here to protect you." Yuki said proudly, a bright smile spread across his face. Fuyu sniffled and nodded, this time with more resolve. She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I know." A small smile playing on her lips. Yuki gently wiped the tears from her face and pat her shoulder.

"Alright!" Yuki said, a tone of confidence evident in his voice. "Let's get moving then. This night's not gonna last forever." He said, moving back towards his belongings to finish putting on his outside clothes. Fuyu sighed at her brother's enthusiasm, but smiled as she looked towards the window. The full moon was peeking out between the gaps in the curtain, as if to say hello. She nodded to herself and proceeded to finish gearing up as well.

* * *

 _2:30 AM_

The Usagi siblings walked in the snow for a little bit towards the forest at the edge of the city, which luckily wasn't far from the motel. They made it to their chosen location to perform the teleportation spell. They slowly trudged through the ankle deep snow up a hill and into the forest itself.

They walked under the shadow of the trees in silence, the only sound coming from their footsteps and the ambiance of wildlife. The snow had been reduced to a more bearable height, thanks to the trees covering much of the ground. Fuyu looked towards the Moon, which continued to watch over the siblings through the clouds and leaves. She sighed, nervous about what they were about to do.

"Nervous, Fuyu?" Yuki asked, looking over his shoulder as he continued walking. She nodded, staring at her brother's feet blankly. "It's also pretty cold." She said, her words muffled by her red scarf. Yuki laughed and moved to be next to his little sister.

"A little." He said, looking down at Fuyu, who he thought looked like a turtle trying to hide in its shell. He laughed again and Fuyu glared at her joker of a brother before pushing him with her shoulder. Yuki stumbled a little, but regained his balance before falling into the snow. He looked back at his little sister to see her blushing face and gave a light smile.

"Sorry for making fun of you." Yuki said, putting his arm around Fuyu's shoulders to rub her right arm. As he was pulling away, Fuyu quickly grabbed onto her brother's hand and pulled his arm back onto her shoulder. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, but then smiled once more, silently realizing the reason for her action.

They continued like that for a while until they came across a convenient clearing within the forest. They separated and looked at the snow covered ground, the full moon looking in from above with its light making the snow sparkle. They both sighed at the sight, their breaths coming out as large white clouds.

"This is it, huh?" Fuyu asked, looking at the snow with a troubled look on her face. Yuki nodded with his fists on his hips. "It is. This is probably where we'll make our last mark in this world." He said, a tone of finality evident in his voice. Fuyu nodded in agreement as her brother moved to grab the journal out of his backpack.

"Don't worry, Fuyu." Yuki said, a confident smile on his face. "Everything'll be fine, I promise." Yuki continued to dig through his backpack even though he already had the journal, which made Fuyu look over curiously. After a few more seconds, he pulled out two long, thin brown boxes. Interested, Fuyu moved closer to get a better look. She crouched to get a better view.

"What are those?" Fuyu asked, poking one of the boxes for emphasis. "I'm glad you asked." Yuki said, a small smile on his face. "Open them." He said, holding them both out towards her. She hesitated slightly, but opened them both carefully. She lifted the lids slowly and her eyes widened in surprise. Within the boxes were two matching silver necklaces, the chains shining in the moonlight. Fuyu couldn't help but smile. "Usagi..." She said, picking them both up and examining the matching pendants.

"That's right." Yuki nodded, putting the boxes back into his backpack. "Rabbits. Just like us." He stood and put his backpack back on, his sister following his movement. "I got these for the both of us as a reminder of home." He said, taking the pendant in Fuyu's left hand and putting it around her neck. "So when we feel homesick, we can look at the little rabbit on the necklace and remember." Fuyu nodded as she continued to examine the remaining necklace. She then grabbed the necklace with both hands and lifted it in a mirror of her brother's actions merely a moment before. Yuki leaned over in response and Fuyu placed the pendant where it belonged.

She smiled while looking at the pendant hanging from her brother's neck and grasped her own. "Thanks Yuki-nii." Her brother laughed and ruffled her hair. "You're welcome." Yuki said, pulling his little sister into a hug, which she accepted warmly. After holding each other for just a moment longer, they separated. "Feel better?" Yuki asked, his hands on his hips. Fuyu thought about that before responding, "A little," a light smile playing on her lips. Yuki smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair playfully. "That's good."

Yuki then sighed, looking towards the sky once more as his breath briefly filled his vision with white. "Alright. We gotta get to performing this spell." Yuki said, looking into Fuyu's eyes. "This night's not gonna last forever." His sister nodded in agreement. With that, the Usagi siblings began working on creating the magic circle that would be needed to perform the spell.

* * *

After about ten minutes, They had finished drawing the magic circle big enough for the both of them to fit within it. Yuki and Fuyu discarded the sticks they used and dusted their hands off, examining the circle for any mistakes. "Alright, that's it for the circle." Fuyu said, returning her hands to her pockets to warm them up.

"And all we need is the incantation." Yuki said, holding the journal open in one hand. They moved towards the center of the circle and stood there silently with their hands in their jacket pockets. Yuki stared at his feet in thought. "Something on your mind, Yuki-nii?" Asked Fuyu, her head tilted in curiosity.

Yuki nodded his head and leaned forward a bit. "I just wanted to get something off my chest before we actually go through with this." He said, taking in a deep breath. "What is it?" Fuyu asks, encouraging her brother to continue. Yuki smiled and looked towards the Moon, still visible just past the treetops.

"Even though I know Mom and Dad can't hear us right now, I just wanted to wish them a good life, ya know? Especially since we don't know what'll happen once we pass over to Gensokyo." Yuki said, closing his eyes and listening to the ambient sound of the creatures of the forest. He turned his sight back to his sister. "And I know I've been saying this pretty much all night, but I'll say it again." Yuki put out his free hand towards his little sister, which she took without hesitation.

"I'll make sure this all turns out fine, okay?" Yuki told Fuyu with a look of absolute confidence, smiling all the while. Fuyu nodded, returning her brother's smile. "Of course. We can do this. We've got each others backs, after all." Yuki laughed and nodded. "Yup!" He said, before gently letting go of Fuyu's hand.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to say, I suppose." Yuki said, taking in a deep breath. "We can't delay this any longer, so let's do this." Fuyu nodded as Yuki put the journal into a pocket on the inside of his coat.

They reached out and grabbed each others hands, their eyes locked as they nodded. They closed their eyes in concentration and drew in a sharp breath as the circle began to glow a brilliant, bright blue that pierced the sky.

"Through the deepest dark"

"And the brightest light", they said, Fuyu alternating with her brother.

"to the land of the forgotten we go..."

"[Dream Sign] ~ Gate to Illusion" They said in unison.

As they cast the spell, the magical energy released from the circle pulsed, making the surrounding trees shake. Their hair seemed almost like it was floating as the magic pulsed once more, stronger than the previous one. With one last pulse, this one the strongest, the area became engulfed in a great flash of light.

In that moment, Yuki and Fuyu Usagi vanished.

* * *

Tada! Finally finished! That certainly took more time than I had promised, and I apologize for that. The spell was actually more difficult to think of than I had originally thought. But, enough of that. :3 The first two actual Touhou characters have made their appearances! The Usagi siblings are older, and they know the magic from the journal now! :3 And with that, what do you guys think of the new chapter? How are the descriptions? Is it too fast paced? Too slow? Anything you guys say will go to improving my story for you guys to enjoy! I want to be able to deliver my best, no matter how long it takes between updates! I think of my (still developing) update schedule as something similar to Valve Time, if you guys know what that is. :P Sorry, my thoughts are all over the place right now.

Anyway, any feedback is appreciated, and I want to provide the best work I can for you all here in this lovely community. :3 Please wait warmly for the next chapter. I can't say when the next chapter will be finished, but thank you for your patience!

See ya next update!  
 _ZexalEronRelOS_


End file.
